Gaming devices such as slot, poker, blackjack and keno machines having primary and secondary or bonus games are well known. One well known game provides a player with a series of award offers consisting of credits or dollars. The player may either accept each award offer or reject each award offer. The player must accept the final award offer. If the player accepts an award offer, the game provides the award offer to the player. If the player rejects the award offer, the gaming device provides another award offer to the player, as long as the current award offer is not the final award offer.
The award offers are randomly determined from a series of potential award offers of differing values. As illustrated in FIG. 3, the potential award offers 100 are displayed to the player. Each award offer provided by the game is displayed in a current offer display 102 or in another suitable manner. The number of offers remaining are displayed in an offers remaining display 104. Accept and reject buttons 106 and 108, respectively, enable the user to accept or reject the offers.
Several different variations of this type of game for a gaming device have been implemented in or proposed for gaming machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,873, which is assigned on its face to Casino Data Systems and which issued on Nov. 7, 2000, discloses an offer acceptance game that enables the player to increase offers until: (i) generating a predetermined total, whereby the player receives a jackpot; (ii) electing to retire and win the most recently increased offer; or (iii) exceed the predetermined total, whereby the player loses all accrued credits.
While the game of U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,873 provides an entertaining variation to the known offer acceptance game, the game limits the jackpot to exactly hitting the predetermined value. While such a game may suffice for a bonus round game wherein the jackpot is an award, the game does not suffice for other types of jackpots or advancements. Accordingly, there is a need for a new gaming device related to this type of offer and acceptance game.